<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gray-Haired Warriors by Mountainside_possum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572309">Gray-Haired Warriors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainside_possum/pseuds/Mountainside_possum'>Mountainside_possum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Fulcrum [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fear, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainside_possum/pseuds/Mountainside_possum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>News of the new First Order has reached Lira San, and Alexsandr does not take the news lightly. </p><p>Requested by not-dianne on tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Fulcrum [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gray-Haired Warriors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once again, freedom had been challenged with fear, with the threat of violence and brutality. Alexsandr had thought it long gone, those emotions relics of a bygone era which he and Zeb did not have to discuss nor imagine. News reached Lira San with the weekly traders, the men and women who made the brave trip through unknown sections of space in order to bring news, technology, and other such advancements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeb...it's happening again, the Empire is back.” Kallus wouldn’t dare call this new, dangerous force </span>
  <em>
    <span>The First Order. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, it sounded too regal. Too important. These scumbags weren’t important, they didn’t matter. All that mattered was ridding the galaxy of their potentially harmful effects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb’s warm, plush arms wrapped around his husband’s torso. Alexsandr softly relaxed, that sort of hug always made him feel so safe. So loved. When he first arrived in Lira San all those years ago, Zeb had to do that a lot in order to calm Alexsandr after nightmares. After the nights when he woke up screaming for his squadrons lost decades prior, when he screamed for the other Fulcrum agents who had been picked off one by one. It took time, but Alexsandr had gotten comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know yer scared, Kal…” The lasat hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had both been enjoying their morning caf when the news broke over Lira San’s private holonet. Kallus felt himself immediately tense, his mind returning to that of a young frightened soldier who needed to run for safety. All those years of running, of hiding, of fighting and death, they were so taxing. “Zeb...we have to help, Hera is still in the fight, and I have no doubt the princess is too, we can go help, we...we…” His heart was picking up, tears unknowingly threatening to slide down his weathered cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kal...Our war is over.” Zeb’s claw reached up, gently pulling Alexsandr into his chest to hold him. “We’re both just too kriffin’ old for this, let the kids figure it out.” Cracking a smile, the lasat carefully wiped away his husband’s tears. Alexsandr had always marveled at how gentle Zeb could be when it truly mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when they come here?” Kallus’s voice threatened to break, slipping slightly into the formal Imperial tone he’d abandoned after the war. “If they have the T-7’s, Zeb I can’t protect yo-” He was cut off by a sob, which came rippling up his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Shh.” Zeb held onto the man, his arms wrapped tightly around him and his hands softly rubbing through Alexsandr’s gray and silver hair. “It won’t, Kal...It’s ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y...You swear? How can you be so sure?” Alexsandr was hopeful, he truly wished for the war to be over and done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just am, Kal. Yer safe, we’re all safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb’s words provided some level of comfort, yet Kallus’s memories were causing him to fully panic. The sound of TIE fighters was something so vivid, yet non-existent in their current situation. This whole alert was a massive, unstopping trigger. “Can...we be cowards this time? Can..we stay here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Kal, we can stay here. We can do that.” Zeb’s soothing tone evened out Alexsandr’s breathing, and together they just swayed for moments on end. Just two men in love, in perfect balance. Enjoying the moments until certain terror would be unleashed once again on the galaxy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay Safe, Stay Healthy, And May The Force Be With You! </p><p>Follow me!<br/>Twitter: @imperialsimp<br/>Tumblr: mountainsidepossum</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>